


Cookies

by YagamiYuu



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Emetophilia, Gen, Stuffing, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8964841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YagamiYuu/pseuds/YagamiYuu
Summary: Taako eats too many cookies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk i was feelin gross so

Being a master chef, Taako could usually tell good food from bad with a single bite, and the 30 cookies he had devoured definitely weren’t bad. But for some reason was feeling extremely sick. There was the possibility that he had eaten one too many cookies, but that didn’t seem likely. Taako eyed the cookies that had been given to him by Mangus and Merle warily. Could it be? He took another and ate it. No, it definitely was not poison. 

Too many cookies later, Taako was rubbing his stomach and groaning. This was definitely a mistake. He should definitely stop. He felt so full, like he would explode if he ate another cookie. Every so often he would eye the cookies and consider getting another one but then he would burp and feel the acrid taste of bile climb up his throat. Taako pulled himself up and took a waste basket with him to his bed when her collapsed before curling up in the fetal position. Part of him wished he knew healing magic or that he had the guts to ask Merle for help but a louder part of him was too proud to even admit anything was wrong.

He started breathing in and out deeply to alleviate the pressure in his stomach. The cookies felt like rocks in his stomach. When Taako rubbed his hand over his stomach he could feel that it had distended a little. Gross. That didn’t fit his figure at all. He rolled over on his back and sighed.

That motion alone made a wave of nausea pass through him and he burped, the taste of bile once again on his tongue. Taako moved over to the wastebasket to spit it out and as he did, he felt even more nauseous. It felt so unsettling Taako considered forcing himself to throw up to at least end his suffering if only a little. But then the nauseous over took him.

At first, it was small. Brownish yellow liquid came up from out of his throat and hit the trash can. Taako stared for a minute, shocked. Then he started thinking about it. That had come out of him, out of his stomach. He was sick. He was so full of cookies the cookies were going to come back out of his mouth and he felt nauseous roll through him and this time vomit came out of his in a torrent. And then he just couldn’t stop throwing up, wet chunk of cookie and stomach acid splashing against the wastebasket. The sight of it just made Taako feel sicker and his throat burned. Tears were welling in his eyes.

When he was finished, the wastebasket was a quarter full. Taako stared at it, but all the cookie was out of his stomach so he just wiped his mouth against his arm and fell back on his bed. The vomiting had taken a lot out of him, so he closed his eyes and went to sleep.


End file.
